


Forgive Me, Father, for I Have Sinned

by circumlucent



Category: Room 104
Genre: Cum Swallowing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mormon missionaries, Oral Sex, Religion, Room 104 S01E07, Sex and religion, Sharing a Room, The Missionaries, gagging, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlucent/pseuds/circumlucent
Summary: The Lord sent what they had asked for: a sign





	1. Chapter 1

First came porn, a sudden flood of images and sounds from the tv. Could that be the sign they needed to see that theirs was the true path? The sign that they had asked for?  
Then came the beer, and a slight intoxication. Exhilaration, even, along with the feeling that they were young and alive, together in that room, aware of it for the first time. Was the beer that planted doubts in their hearts?  
Porn came back, but now it was a trial they didn't want to pass, a temptation they didn't want to resist. With St. Augustine's sins in mind, they simply surrendered.  
They moved in unison, grabbing a pillow at the same time to cover their erection, jerking off at the same time, each listening to the other's muffled moaning.

 _His touch on my shoulder. I think that started it all. He had touched me that way other times (hey, we were missionaries, mates under the same law, believing the same word) but that was special. That made me hard. That made me want more and never enough_.

The night passed but it wasn't over. Their trials and tribulations had just begun. Then came the same-sex temptation, which at first was easy to resist. "I'm not gay!," Noah thought, and that was that. He felt nervous, sorry even for rejecting Elder, but this was simply not him.  
Then came death, brought by rejection. He had pushed Joseph away from him and he could still hear the soft thud of the boy's head on the corner of the bedside table. Desperation was too hard to bear, but the obscurity of it was even worse. Their former lives were no more, but what was this? 

_I tried to revive him, but to no avail. The time I spent on the floor, Elder just a few inches from me, dead, was my blackest hour. It was the deepest point of my desperation. Nothing made sense. I had rejected and killed him, but the realisation I had stifled my own desires was unbearable. I had killed him because I was a coward. I had meant to say yes, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it aloud, thus making it real._

Then came resurrection. Joseph waking up and feeling ok was a miracle, the real sign they had been waiting for. Porn was not the answer; beer and coffee were just distractions: this was the answer. God had made this possible for them. Now they had to say grace and repay him. But Saint Augustine, Doctor of the Church and Church Father, was still talking to them, his confessions still lingering. There had to be another way to show gratitude... "Shall we offer it to Saint Augustine?", Joseph said. And he said no more.

_He was standing by his bed, fully dressed. I could see he was nervous because he was opening and closing his fist. What could that fist do to me? Just the thought made me hard. I marvelled at it. Why was this happening? How was my mind suddenly crowded with impure thoughts? The golden morning light flooding the room surrounded him like a halo. I saw myself jumping over the bed to meet him. My hands on him, quickly taking his white shirt off, removing any obstacle separating me from his naked skin. It was crazy, it was impossible, but it was happening, I was making it happen because there was nothing else I wanted more._

"Slow down! Why have you changed your mind?"  
"Shut up and let me fuck you."

_I didn't know what I was doing. I had never had sex with a boy before but I didn't stop. No one but God was judging me._

Noah kneeled in front of his fellow missionary and looked up. He was eager for obscene sounds and bodily fluids. He opened Joseph's fly, grabbed his dick and pushed it into his mouth, then slowly down his throat. He gagged ("Fuck, too fast!") but he didn't care and kept going. Despite the soreness and the shame, he wanted to feel that pressure again and again. Feeling the pressure of Joseph's dick in his hand first, then feeling saliva forming in his mouth and the slickness of it on the other's dick. Saliva and come mixing in his mouth, no way to tell one from the other. And still that pressure, the feeling you may soon pass out because you can take it no more, surpassed by the desire for it to never end. His mouth soon filled ("Sorry but I couldn't hold back") and he swallowed wholeheartedly, as if come was the body of Christ he accepted in his mouth every time he took communion. He looked up at Joseph again and he saw the beatitude of all the saints on his face. 

_He took my dick into his mouth and I wanted to vomit. I wanted to come, too, right there, when he hadn't even started._

Noah stood up, sore throat throbbing, and hugged Joseph. "Praised be the Lord and his mysterious ways," he said. Then they looked into each other's eyes and understood: it was not the Lord, nor Saint Augustine, but them. It was all about them. It started and finished with them. Their hands locked. Their lips touched. Their mouths opened to each other's. 

_I felt the tip of his tongue finding its way into my mouth and I said to myself that had to be the end of the world as I knew it. I sucked his tongue, sucking my own come off his mouth. My tongue started playing with his, mine pledging never to leave his._

"Tell me it's not over. Tell me there's more. Because I don't think I can live without this happening over and over again," Noah whispered into Joseph's ear.  
The boy smiled mischievously. "It's not over until you say so," he replied.  
"It's not over," and he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

He had seen Noah's body the night before, naked right out of the shower. He had got a glimpse of him in the mirror, by the low lights of the bathroom, muscles emerging in the half-darkness, his dick dripping water. If only he could lick those drops, if only he could pat that smooth tip dry with his own tongue. But he couldn't. That was a sin, the Scriptures were clear about it. Now things were different, though. He was sure he was still feeling that peculiar narrowing feeling down his dick, a ghost fellatio still happening in his mind. He had given himself to his fellow missionary completely, he had been cracked open, come flowing out of his slit like sap, tasting like wafers that had been made with honey.

“It's not over,” Noah whispered in Joseph's ear.  
“What we gonna do?”  
“Anything you want.”  
They were standing one in front of the other, between their beds. Joseph's mind was whirling with desire and possibilities, but he had to be quick in his resolution. What was the point of thinking when the only thing he wanted was putting his hands on Noah's half-erect dick? He was still wearing his pressed trousers, a stain of his own sperm blossomed on one side, but Elder was naked and he was standing there, asking nothing but waiting. 

_I had taken all my underwear off as soon as Joseph mentioned Saint Augustine. I wanted him to see me as God made me. I wanted to share with him what God had given me. I wanted to hand myself to him. I was there for him, waiting whatever would come next. My throat was still sore, still tasting him in my mouth._

He stepped closer, until their foreheads met. He folded his arm around Noah's shoulders, reciprocating the action that had set his mind on fire. He brushed the boy's lips with a fleeting kiss, and he took his dick in his hand (“that's what the fist is for”). He was nervous: he wanted to fuck him at the speed of light, and he wanted that moment to repeat again, in an endless loop of tension and release. He brushed Noah's tip with his thumb: pre-come left a shiny trail. He licked his thumb: he was in his mouth. 

_I didn't know what to do because I had never done it before. The confidence and ability Noah had shown were alien to me. I didn't want anything more than making him come, just like it had happened in my dreams, but I didn't know how to do that. I was the one who had thrown the option on the table and now I was standing there, frozen by my own repression._

“It's ok,” Noah said. “I'll show you. Just do to me what you do to yourself,” and started to slide his hand up and down his dick.  
“You're cut, just like me,” Joseph noticed.  
The other cracked a smile. “Of course I am. _And you shall be circumcised in the flesh of your foreskin, and it shall be the sign of the covenant between me and you_."  
“Ok, I'll try,” and his hand replaced the boy's.  
It was smooth and wet, pre-come on the slit which made his mouth watering. He could feel Noah's dick grow harder, the veins more visible to the eyes and to the touch. He watched his own fist moving up and down, up and down, and he knew he was already half-hard again. The hand of the Lord was upon them. Moans spilled from Noah's mouth; he found himself moaning, too, as if he was the one getting a handjob.  
“I'm ready,” Noah moaned and Joseph knelt in front of him, knowing that was the right thing to do. Hand still pumping, he opened his mouth, as if he were ready to receive the holy bread. And the holy bread came, which he swallowed with thankfulness. He also took the boy's dick into his mouth and licked it clean. The veins on it were pulsing, and he said grace for that, too.

“Elder,” Noah whispered.  
“Yes,” Joseph replied, standing up to meet his eyes.  
“This was incredible. But tell me there's more. Tell me your fist can do more to me.”  
“Whatever you want.”  
“Shall we do that again? Different but again?”  
“Until you tell me to stop.”  
They smiled at each other. Check-out was a couple of hours away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired to "The Missionaries", 7th episode of the 1st season. The abrupt ending left me with the desire to give Joseph and Noah the sex scene they deserve.
> 
> The 3rd-person narration alternates with 1st-person narration (in italics), a quick look into Joseph and Noah's thoughts of their time together. The point of view in the 1st chapter is basically Noah's, who in the show is reluctant to have sex. The 2nd has been written from Joseph's point of view.


End file.
